Wolf
by Kim 'Nyx' Eunjung
Summary: /Karena iapun sama. Ia terlalu menyayanginya./ Changmin X OC. Slightly incest. Werewolf!AU. Dedicated for Jung Hyun Hyo. Mind to RnR?


**Wolf**

by

**Kim 'Nyx' Eunjung**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer:: They're not mine nor even wish. (but Hyo is mine.)

Pair:: Changmin x OC (Jung HyunHyo)

Genre:: Mystery

Warnings:: OC, OOC, typo(s), slightly incest, death chara, **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Untuk istriku tercinta yang mengerti aku tanpa aku sadari. Terima kasih. Aku menghargainya.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Detak jantungnya seolah seketika berhenti. Napasnya tersekat lama tertahan, entah karena keterkejutannya atau karena bau anyir yang pekat menyelubungi ruangan. Matanya terbelalak lebar menatap noda-noda merah menghiasi ruangan. Petak-petak ubin di lantai, dinding-dinding, tirai jendela dan figura-figura foto yang berdiri tegak di atas nakas bahkan langit-langitnya pun ternoda cipratan merah. Tanpa sadar otaknya bergerak membayangkan kejadian apa yang menyebabkan kekacauan macam ini.

Ia menelan ludahnya sambil mencoba melangkah. Menggerakkan kakinya yang gemetaran untuk melewati genangan-genangan merah yang hampir menutupi seluruh lantai. Matanya menelusuri jejak-jejak merah yang menodai lantai —di beberapa bagian hanya berupa genangan dan di bagian lain ada jejak merah yang memanjang seperti sesuatu telah ditarik ke sana-ke mari dan meninggalkan jejak panjang di lantai yang tadinya putih itu.

_**KLTAK!**_

Sontak kepalanya mendongak. Mencari-cari sumber suara. Jantungnya kini memacu cepat, menimbulkan rasa cemas juga ngeri yang mulai menjalar. Hatinya kalut, ia ingin lari, ingin pergi sejauh mungkin dari tempat ini dan bersikap seolah ia tak melihat apapun, namun rasa penasarannya terlalu besar untuk mau berkompromi dengan ide itu.

Ia hendak melangkahkan kakinya, mendekat ke arah sofa yang membelakanginya, saat ia melihat sebuah tongkat baseball menggelinding dari bagian depan sofa. Heran, ia mencoba mendekat. Suara sepatunya menggema, berpacu bersama detak jantungnya yang kini makin memburu.

Dan mimpi burukpun datang. Tepat ketika tangannya hampir menggapai sandaran sofa, sesosok makhluk muncul dari sisi lain sofa. Tepat berhadapan dengannya. Sementara matanya mengamati setiap lekuk tubuh besar makhluk itu, tubuhnya sendiri sama sekali membeku. Ia tak bisa melihat jelas makhluk apa itu, sulit melihatnya dalam ruangan gelap yang hanya diremangi cahaya bulan yang menelisik dari tirai jendela. Namun ia bisa melihat dua titik merah yang terarah kepadanya —ia mengasumsikannya sebagai mata makhluk itu— dan mendengar geramannya yang pelan namun begitu parau terdengar.

Kakinya seolah mengakar jauh ke perut bumi, bahkan tangannya kaku masih mengambang hendak menggapai sandaran sofa. Hatinya mencelos ketika mendengar makhluk itu menggeram lagi. Ngeri yang sedari tadi mengancam kini menguasai dirinya. Cemas dengan apa yang akan terjadi pada masa depannya untuk beberapa jam ke depan. Akankah hidupnya berakhir dalam beberapa jam itu ataukah sebaliknya?

Seluruh tubuhnya seolah berhenti beroperasi dan tak mau berkoordinasi. Dalam batinnya ia berteriak untuk segera lari, namun bahkan otaknya seperti menumpul dan enggan memerintah kakinya untuk segera bergerak. Rupanya ia terlalu takut bahkan untuk bernapas sekalipun. Berharap semoga makhluk itu tak melihatnya sebagai ancaman dan meninggalkannya sendiri.

Seolah mendengar harapannya, makhluk itu berbalik. Berlari cepat dengan kedua kaki dan tangannya. Menembus jendela berukuran besar dengan pecahan kaca yang menyembul dari kusennya. Meninggalkan dirinya yang masih mematung enggan bergerak. Lama keheningan menyelimuti, ia bernapas dengan cepat. Terengah-engah seolah habis berlari marathon. Mencoba menenangkan detak jantungnya yang masih berdetak cepat, ia menggapai sandaran sofa. Menopang tubuhnya yang seketika kehilangan daya untuk berdiri. Dan ketika matanya tak sengaja bergerak ke bawah —ke dudukan sofa, matanya kembali terbelalak.

Sosok pria yang ia kenal terbaring di sana. Dengan mata terbelalak dan wajah bersimbah cairan merah. Tubuhnya tak lagi utuh. Terkoyak di bagian perut, dan putus di bagian tangan kirinya. Cairan merah kehitaman menetes dari sofa, membuat genangan besar di bawahnya. Tak jauh dari genangan merah itu, sebuah lengan tergeletak, lengkap dengan kain pakaian yang compang-camping. Kain pakaian yang sama dengan pakaian yang dipakai oleh pria yang tergeletak di sofa.

Mengabaikan perutnya yang bergolak mual, ia menjerit. Keras menggema ke hampir seluruh penjuru rumah. Rumah pria itu, rumah milik Cho Kyuhyun, kekasihnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Hyo menoleh, mendapati kakaknya sedang menatapnya cemas. Ia menggeleng.

Changmin menghela napasnya, "kau tak bisa membohongiku, Hyo." Ia memandangnya iba.

Hyo kembali menunduk, menatap tangan-tangannya sendiri di atas meja. Mengamati setiap garis lahir yang terukir di telapak tangannya. Mengira-ngira apa artinya. "Aku hanya tidak percaya Kyuhyun sudah tiada."

Changmin hanya mendengus pelan. Ia menarik kursi di seberang meja, duduk di sana menghadap pada Hyo. "Percaya atau tidak, dia pantas mendapatkannya."

Hyo menghela napasnya. "Sudah berapa kali kukatakan, aku tidak percaya bahwa dia telah mengkhianatiku. Aku tahu dia mencintaiku."

Changmin terdiam sesaat. Alisnya mengkerut dan bibirnya melengkung tidak senang. "Jadi kau memilih melihatnya mengkhianatimu secara langsung?"

Gadis berambut sebahu itu mendongak. Menatap kelereng bening milik kakaknya yang memancarkan... kemarahan?

"Kau tak percaya padaku, begitu?"

Hyo segera menggeleng. "Tidak. Bukan itu maksudku. Aku... aku hanya..." ia kehilangan kata-katanya. Ia hanya apa? Hanya tak mau mempercayai kakaknya karena ia terlalu mencintai Kyuhyun?

Changmin meraih tangannya dan menggenggamnya lembut. "Dengar Hyo, kau itu adikku satu-satunya. Aku tak akan membiarkan siapapun melukaimu karena aku terlalu menyayangimu. Dan aku kenal betul siapa Kyuhyun. Kau pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik daripada dia."

Hyo menelan ludahnya. Tak tahu harus berkata apa. Belum ada 48 jam setelah kematian kekasihnya dan kini ia diharuskan menerima keadaan bahwa kekasih yang dicintainya memang pantas untuk mati. Mati di tangan seorang makhluk misterius.

"Kak, apa kau pernah melihat _werewolf_?"

Changmin melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Mengerjap beberapa kali menatap Hyo. "Huh?"

"_Werewolf_. Manusia serigala." Hyo menatap Changmin, "kakak pernah melihatnya?"

Changmin mengerutkan alisnya, lalu berdecak. "Kau bicara apa? Apa kematian Kyuhyun sudah membuat otakmu tidak waras?" ia mengulurkan tangannya dan mengetuk pelan dahi Hyo. Mendapatkan sebuah desisan protes darinya.

"Aku rasa aku tahu siapa yang sudah membunuh Kyuhyun." Hyo menatap Changmin serius.

"Dan menurutmu manusia serigala inilah yang sudah membunuhnya? Itu mustahil, Hyo." Changmin memutar kedua bola matanya. Seolah Hyo tengah melontarkan sebuah lelucon garing yang tak memikat minatnya.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh, kakak! Aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri!" Hyo berseru.

Changmin terkejut melihatnya. Ia terdiam.

"Aku melihatnya. Aku bertatapan langsung dengannya." Suara Hyo melemah. Kepalanya tertunduk. Ia bisa merasakan rasa takut itu kembali hadir dalam dirinya. "Dia... sangat menyeramkan..."

"...menyeramkan..." bisik Changmin pelan. "Kau takut?"

Hyo mendongak, menatap iris mata kakaknya. Menemukan kejanggalan di sana. Entah apa itu, "...sangat takut."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hyo menatap lagi jam di dinding. Hampir keenam kalinya dalam waktu satu jam yang berjalan begitu lambat ini. Dan lagi-lagi ia menghela napas. Changmin belum juga pulang dari tempatnya bekerja. Dia tak biasanya begitu. Sekalipun dia pulang terlambat, sebelumnya dia selalu memberitahu Hyo via telepon. Tapi hari ini tidak sama sekali. Meninggalkan kecemasan yang begitu mendalam pada diri Hyo.

Ia menatap kertas-kertas yang berserakan di lantai. Hasil perbuatannya dari mengerjakan tugas laporan mata kuliahnya. Merapikannya satu persatu, ia menemukan selembar foto di antara selipan buku tugasnya. Sosok dirinya dan Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar di foto itu. Ia ingat betul, Changmin yang mengambil foto ini.

"Aku pulang."

Hyo kembali menyelipkan foto itu dan mendongak, "kau baru pulang? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku kalau kau akan pulang terlambat?"

Changmin mendesah, "maaf. Baterai ponselku habis." Ia melepaskan mantelnya dan melemparkannya sembarang ke atas rak sepatu sambil menyimpan sepatunya. "Kau belum tidur?"

Hyo mendesah dalam hati melihat mantel yang diabaikan kakaknya, sadar ia yang harus membereskannya nanti. Ia menggeleng pelan, "aku baru saja menyelesaikan tugasku." Ia melirik tumpukan kertas di tangannya lalu kembali menatap Changmin yang tengah menggulung lengan kemejanya. "Aku lapar."

Changmin menatapnya, "kau belum makan?" kemudian berjalan menuju dapur.

"Belum sempat." Hyo membereskan sisa tugasnya lalu menyusul ke dapur. Duduk di kursinya di meja makan dan menonton Changmin memasak untuknya. Ia tersenyum mengingat Changmin yang selalu memasak untuknya, menyadari kenyataan bahwa ia adalah seorang perempuan tanpa kemampuan memasak sama sekali, ia bersyukur memiliki Changmin sebagai kakaknya.

"Tolong ambilkan telur di kulkas." Changmin berkata tanpa berbalik. Ia terus memotong daun bawang.

"Masak telur gulung lagi?" Hyo bangkit dari kursinya dan menghampiri kulkas. Membuka pintu kulkas saat mendengar gumaman balasan dari Changmin. Seketika tangannya menyambar satu kantung telur dan berjalan menghampiri Changmin. "Kapan-kapan buatkan aku _bulgogi_. Aku ini butuh gizi untuk menambah tinggi badanku." Ia meletakkan telur-telur itu di counter sambil sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Changmin menatapnya sambil mengerutkan alisnya serius. "Bulgogi tidak bisa membuatmu tinggi, tapi _bulgogi_ bisa membuatmu melebar ke samping." Dan ia menyeringai. Mendapatkan sebuah tinjuan di lengannya dari Hyo. Dan Changmin tertawa sambil meraih satu telur di sampingnya.

Hyo masih kesal pada Changmin, maka ia hanya diam dan menonton. Sama sekali tak berniat membantu. Dan ketika tanpa sengaja matanya melihat lengan Changmin yang memar, seketika ia melupakan kekesalannya pada Changmin. "Kakak, tanganmu terluka!"

Changmin sedikit melonjak kaget ketika mendengar Hyo berseru. Matanya gelagapan menatap lengannya yang memar. Untuk sesaat raut wajahnya kosong, namun segera tersadar saat Hyo mencoba menarik lengannya.

"Biar kulihat!"

"A-ah, ini tidak apa-apa, Hyo." Changmin menarik kembali lengannya dan segera menurunkan lengan kemejanya. Ia kembali memasak. "Itu luka karena aku kurang berhati-hati di tempat kerja. Sudah dari tiga hari yang lalu dan sekarang sudah mulai membaik, kok." Ia menoleh dan tersenyum, mencoba menenangkan Hyo yang terlihat khawatir.

Hyo menghela napas panjang. "Kau ini sangat ceroboh. Lain kali hati-hati."

"Iya, iya, sekarang duduklah. Telurnya sudah matang."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam itu Hyo terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Terusik oleh suara bising dari atap rumah. Membuatnya menggerutu kesal pada apapun yang menghasilkan suara bising itu. Ia duduk sejenak, mendengarkan dengan seksama. Membuat suara gedebukan di atap makin jelas terdengar.

Rasa penasaran sekali lagi mengalahkan rasa takutnya. Dengan was-was ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya yang nyaman, berjingkat pelan-pelan menuju atap rumah. Sesekali melongokkan kepalanya ke atas, ia menaiki undakan tangga satu persatu, seolah sedang menghitung langkahnya sendiri. Pintu menuju atap sedikit terbuka, memberi celah kepada cahaya bulan untuk menerobos masuk.

Ia membuka lebih lebar pintu itu, mendorongnya sepelan mungkin karena ia hapal betul, pintu atap rumahnya sudah rapuh hingga seringkali menghasilkan suara derit yang nyaring. Angin bertiup agak kencang, membuat jemuran pakaian yang ia cuci sore tadi berkibaran. Tepat ketika ia melangkahkan kakinya, suara itu terdengar lagi. Kali ini dibarengi dengan suara geraman parau yang keras

Seketika Hyo membeku. Pegangan tangannya pada gagang pintu terlepas, membuat pintu terbuka lebih lebar dengan sendirinya, menghasilkan suara derit yang cukup keras. Dan matanya terpaku pada sosok besar di tengah atap, sedang mengelepar dan membanting-banting dirinya sendiri ke lantai atap. Tubuhnya penuh bulu, kuku tangan dan kakinya memanjang runcing kekuningan, telinganya mirip telinga anjing. Dan makhluk itu menggeram sambil terus menggelepar seperti kesakitan, sama sekali tak menyadari kehadiran Hyo di depan pintu.

Sedang Hyo sendiri tubuhnya sama sekali tak bergerak, napasnya bahkan tertahan. Tak pernah ia menduga sebelumnya, akan bertemu lagi dengan makhluk itu. Ia antara ingin pergi dan menghampiri makhluk itu dan menghajarnya. Memukulnya hingga makhluk itu mati. Mencabik perutnya dan memotong lengannya. Seperti apa yang sudah dia lakukan pada kekasihnya.

Namun sekali lagi, ia takkan pernah menduga, bahwa makhluk yang kini tengah tersiksa itu bertelanjang dada dan hanya mengenakan celana jeans usang. Celana jeans yang ia kenal baik. Celana jeans yang ia cuci setiap minggu. Celana jeans yang di saku belakangnya terdapat tambalan dari hasil jahitan tangannya sendiri. Jahitan membentuk huruf JC.

Jung Changmin.

Seketika ia jatuh terduduk. Ia bisa merasakan jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak. Matanya kosong menatap udara. Tangannya meraih dada kirinya, menekannya keras seolah bisa mengurangi sesak di sana. Makhluk itu... adalah Jung Changmin, kakaknya sendiri. Makhluk itu... yang membunuh kekasihnya, Kyuhyun. Makhluk itu...

Matanya kembali menusuri lantai atap, mendapati Changmin dalam sosok monsternya tengah menatapnya, diam membeku, sama terkejut sepertinya. Tidak seperti pertama kali melihatnya, Hyo bisa menatap jelas iris kecoklatan milik kakaknya. Bulu-bulu di wajahnya tak selebat kala itu, masih menyisakan wajah tampan Changmin. Dan ia bisa merasakan dirinya berbisik pelan, "kakak..."

Dan Changmin mendengking pelan, jatuh berlutut dengan wajah menunduk. Rambutnya terlihat kusam disinari cahaya bulan purnama. Dan kemudian ia mendongak lalu melolong. Seruan serigala yang menjerit pilu terdengar di penjuru malam. Membuat Hyo meneteskan air matanya.

Ia diam melihat Changmin terus melolong dengan pilu, menangis dalam bahasanya sendiri. Dari kejauhan ia bisa melihat linangan air mata telah mengalir dari iris indah milik kakaknya. Dan melihat itu ia menangis pelan. Hatinya terbelah antara kasihan dan benci pada kakaknya.

Entah sudah sejak kapan kakaknya menderita seperti ini. Dan ia tak pernah ada saat kakaknya kesakitan seperti tadi. Ia tak bisa membayangkan sebesar apa penderitaan yang sudah ditanggung oleh kakak tercintanya itu. Namun ia juga membencinya. Karena ialah yang sudah membunuh Kyuhyun. Padahal dia tahu benar sebesar apa cinta Hyo pada pemuda itu. Tapi ia tetap membunuhnya, entah karena alasan apa.

Seketika ia merasa terbodohi selama ini. Ketika pada malam-malam tertentu Changmin pulang terlambat, dia tidak di tempatnya bekerja. Melainkan menjalani transformasinya menjadi monster itu. Merasakan kesakitan dalam setiap detik prosesnya. Mungkin menggelepar dan membanting-banting dirinya demi menahan sakit seperti tadi. Dan ia juga ingat. Luka memar di lengan Changmin kala itu. Itu bukan didapat dari kecerobohan di tempat bekerja, melainkan dari tongkat baseball yang mungkin Kyuhyun gunakan untuk melindungi dirinya saat diserang.

Ia bisa merasakan kemarahan dan iba bercampur dalam dirinya. Menyatu dalam ruang hatinya yang kini telah retak. Ia merasa terkhianati dan dibodohi. Setiap energi seolah tersedot habis meninggalkan tubuhnya. Namun ketika telinganya mendengar suara parau Changmin, ia masih sanggup mendongak. Bertemu pandang dengan iris kecoklatan yang selalu ada saat ia membutuhkannya.

"Hyo... Hyunhyo-ah, maaf..."

Dan kelebatan ingatan itu hadir. Ketika Changmin memasak untuknya, tertawa bersamanya, menemaninya saat ia terjaga menangisi kematian kedua orang tua mereka, membantunya mengerjakan tugas-tugas kuliahnya...

Kelebatan-kelebatan itu terus bermunculan seiring dengan kata maaf yang terus meluncur dari mulut Changmin. Dan suara Changmin terngiang di telinganya.

'_Aku tak akan membiarkan siapapun melukaimu karena aku terlalu menyayangimu.'_

Lama kata-kata itu berputar di otaknya, hingga akhirnya ia menghela napasnya. Matanya menatap sosok manusia setengah serigala yang terlihat menyedihkan. Namun otaknya mengenali sosok itu sebagai kakaknya, Changminnya.

Luka hatinya masih basah, belum sepenuhnya mengering. Tapi ia sadar, ia tak bisa membenci kakaknya lebih lama. Karena iapun sama. _Ia terlalu menyayanginya_.

Maka dengan langkah gemetar ia menghampirinya. Melingkarkan lengannya ke sekeliling bahu Changmin, lengan lain memeluk kepalanya, mendekapnya ke dadanya. Menyandarkan kepalanya sendiri ke atas kepala Changmin, ia bergumam, "...aku menyayangimu, kakak."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**A/N (untuk readers):: Nonsense. Saya tahu, lagi-lagi ff murahan. Judul yang 'lame' karena saya ngestuck ga tau mau pake judul apa :| dan WB menyerang. Jadi silahkan selesaikan cerita dengan persepsi Anda sendiri :v Sedikit trivia, sebenarnya di sini Changmin mencintai Hyo maka dia membunuh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memang berselingkuh dengan seorang perempuan bernama Sungmin (HAHAH). Hyo masih belum bisa memaafkan kakaknya namun karena terlalu menyayanginya, maka ia menerima keadaan kakaknya.**_

_**A/N (untuk Hyo):: Pertama, tepat ketika kamu selesai baca ff ini, nomor hapeku ga aktif dan twitterku suspend. So, jangan berpikir untuk membombardir aku dengan ketidakpuasanmu. Kedua, aku udah bilang dari awal jangan terlalu berharap banyak. Sekali lagi, jangan bombardir aku. Ketiga, I love you too, baby~**_


End file.
